Young Green
by UltimiteFandomer
Summary: A girl appears in the Glade, even before Teresa, Thomas...What will happen to her? (In progress, book one)
1. Chapter 1

Young Green wrote by Ultimite Fandomer, inspired by The Maze runner Series by James Dahsner.

This chapter is for my friend Blair, who led me to the world of fandom.

Chapter One

The girl stood up.

She felt a cold, hard steel wall against her back. She knew in a second that she was lifted in this….Elevator, she recalled. She was lifted to somewhere in a steel elevator, quite small and very "comfortable" trip.

She extended her arms to touch the opposite side. With the eerie sound of the ropes and the box moving, steel against steel, she walked to the other side, stumbling.

She made a little muffle as she triped on a wooden box, a small one. She ignored the box and made wasy for the opposite side of the steel wall, kicking every box in her way.

She stood up, her back relying on the wall, closing her eyes. She wondered what would happen next, would she meet crazy scientists that will have a surgery with her organs? She shook her head and decided nothing can be worse than that.

She stopped dead as the elevator suddenly stopped. She looked at the ceiling, which gave no answer. She looked up, her heart thumping fast, her hands now clenched into fists. She felt an odd combination of surprise, anger, fear and much more. Sh-

The ceiling opened.

The girl squinted, not used to sunlight. She could hear murmurs and people talking-she found it better than having a surgery. Maybe. She hoped it was right.

She heard glimpses of what they had said.

"It's a girl."

"A bloody girl!"

"What on.."

The mumbles kept on and on, until a loud and clear voice broke the talking. "Silence!"

She crept back to the wall, itching to hold something, just one of the weird feelings.

The boy with the loud voice looked at her, she could see better now since she was getting adapted to the sunlight, and the boy's body hid the sun.

"Hey," He said, giving a hand. "Welcome to the Glade."

She hold his strong arms, pushed herself up to the ground. Grass beneath her, she knew- no, she was sure, that it was better than a surgery.

And suddenly it hit her.

Where was this place? Who were her parents? Why are they all boys? What is this place?

What is her name?

She gave a little push to the dark-skinned boy who had offered her a way out of the dark elevator. He stumbled, but got his balance back in a second. Some of the boys snickered, but before the dark skinned boy can speak, another boy, next to him, shouted.

"Shut your holes!"

The boy saw her then, looked her for a split second, as if examining her. Then he went back to the elevator, carrying out the wooden boxes and other things out.

"The name is Alby." The dark-skinned boy said, his white shirt dirty. She shook hands with the boy, and noticed the other boys for the first time.

Fifty or so, all different. All different clothes, all different sizes and skin colors and different hair, curly, straight, short, long.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud, hoping from an answer. Surly they were teens, not weird scientists. She opened her mouth to ask why she didn't remember anything but then closed her mouth. She didn't wanted to be different, all the boys seemed to know what they were supposed to do.

"The Glade." Alby answered, suddenly his expression turned tired. "The tour would be tomarrow. Newt can show you where you can sleep." He shrugged and she noticed the blond boy, Newt, was next to Alby now.

"Now go back to your work!" Alby shouted, and a few scattered. 'He must be a strong leader.' She thought.

"What about the girl?" Somebody asked, his voice scratchy and sandy.

"We'll deal with that later. Now, off to your work!" He growled, and everybody was done.

And she was alone, standing in the grass.

A hand falled on her shoulder, Newt's. He led her deeper into, 'the Glade', she recalled. The Glade.

"Come on." He spoke, his voice full of accent. "we have a lot to talk about."

She had a lot to ask about, too.

Thanks for reading, the second chapter will be soon, and leave a review if you read it!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for the authors all around the world, who give us, fandomers, life.

Chapter Two

So it ended up as the two sitting on a piece for log-nicer and comfty, like somebody carved it in a way to make a person feel more welcomed to a un-known place, where nobody will tell one anything.

"As you know," Newt started, "The name is Newt."

"Yeah Newt…" She surly did not wanted to talk about her name, her memories, or anything. She did not wanted to be different, and if remembering nothing was different-at least it seemed so- then she wanted to act like she was normal.

Newt gave a little smile and shrugged. "I know a person by his- no their eyes. When I saw you, you didn't seem any different from us, just the difference was about our gender." He gave a quick glance and kept on talking. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, if you just be a part of us, that is."

Then came up the question she had wished would never came out. "What is your name?"

The girl, depressed, looked down and the ground. She felt annoyed and scared, now they will know that she is different. But she now knew it was time to tell the truth. She had thought of multiple names she wished would be her name, but she knew it was too late to cover up. Newt knew that she can't remember anything,, and so will the other boys.

She sensed the boy staring at her, calmly. So she spoke up.

"I don't remember a thing." She whispered.

"It's okay, we are all like that. We were all like that. It-"

"My name is Kaylen." She blurted out.

It was all too fast for her head to compute. It just came out automatically, but Kaylen… It didn't sound weird to her, at least. 'Kaylen.' Her head murmured. 'Kaylen, Kaylen, Kaylen…'

"It's fine. We are all like that, scared, confused. You'll get used to it, Greenie."

"Greenie?"

"You're the new one here, so you are the Greenie."

"Hey, if I will be called the Greenie, then looks like the effort and energy I wasted on to know my name is useless." Kaylen said, surly now her voice more calm and soft, and much friendly. She was normal! It was all good. She was normal. She was normal. No need to hide anymore.

And it looked like she already had a friend.

"Well, there would be a new Greenie a month later." Newt answered. As Kaylen gave a confused look, he shook his head. "You'll learn soon enough."

She liked it. Her brain was not computing. Somehow she was already tired.

"Fine with me." Kaylen answered. And she meant it.

"Good that." Newt answered, much relaxed, his accent-filled voice much friendlier.

Kaylen liked how it sounded. Good….That. Good that. It just… Sounded right.

So Kaylen smiled. "Good that."

Newt opened his mouth to say something when a loud, rough voice was heard. "Newt!" Alby cried.

"Wait here." Newt whispered. He stood up, looking at Alby who was behind him. "Alby? What's wrong?"

"Nothin wrong, we need to have a gathering, that's all."

Newt gave a nod and skipped to the forest, and then Kaylen noticed something.

'Why was he limping?'

Kaylen wouldn't have even dreamed of what happened a few minutes later.

The Gathering was such "fun".

She was told to sit on a hard chair, inside a dark grey building. Boys, about twelve of them, were looking at her with serious eyes.

She hated from the fact that she was not allowed to speak.

"So," Alby started. "We need to talk about what we will do with this…..Girl." He concluded. As he heard silence, he kept on. "I'll go on the last, Newt, you first."

Kaylen turned around to see Newt, his dirty blond hair shone from the sunlight. "I know she has a different gender from us and all," he started, "but I think she is normal. She just knew her name, which is Kaylen-" he paused for a moment, "and she remembers nothing. I saw it, her eyes filled with fear, anxiety, and much more. I know I'll sound weird if I say this, but…" Newt started at Kaylen, who was fidgeting nerveously. "I say we just let her in the Glade, like the other Greenies."

All the boys looked at Newt, some of them shaking their heads and some of them giving him a hard look, and some nodding slightly. Kaylen just wished everything will be fine.

Alby wrote something on a piece of paper, and not even looking up, he pointed to a short boy. "Winston?"

"I…." He said nothing for a moment, thinking. Then he talked aloud. "I think I agree with Newt."

"WHAT?" A loud shout came from a black haired boy. His voice seemed to shook the whole building, and Kaylen was pretty sure he wasn't going to say anything good.

"She is different from us! Think! I don't know who she is, where she is from, and I didn't see her from the Changing, yes." He took a short breath and kept on going. "But we don't know what can hap-"

"ENOUGH!" cried Alby. "Gally, your turn will come! But now its Winston's. So be patient and calm down, like a Keeper should!"

Kaylen did not knew what a Keeper was, but she ignored it. Her brain was busy enough.

Winston gave a slight cough to grab everybody's attention. Then, looking at Gally, he continued his talking. "Gally, I know, she is different. But that dosen't mean she is evil. We need more people, and…." He glanced at Newt. "If what Newt said is true, I think we let her free in the Glade, like a Greenie." He waited for a few seconds, trying to get everybody's reaction. Kaylen looked at the boy, gally. He huffed as he eyed Winston, but Winston avoided his gaze.

"Any time, if we are suspicious, we can throw her inside The Slammer." He concluded. Kaylen decided that The Slammer wasn't anywhere good, and she did not want to think about it.

There was silence, as Alby scribbled notes and Gally huffed. Kaylen's brain had computed that Gally would never like her. 'True,' her brain had said. 'A true statement.'

As Alby opend his mouth to point the next speaker, Gally stood up. "I know what you shanks are gonna say, yes-yes to Newt's idea, huh? I'm tired of all this, you guys need to think!" He glared at Winston. "No, Winston, you are wrong, we should keep her in The Slammer for days, weeks, until we know everything is safe!" His breathing has quickened, surly angry now. "And there would be no possibility of the Glade being the same again. Ever."

He threw that last word, full of hatred. Gally gave everybody a sharp look of rage, Kaylen felt her heart quicken, she wanted to be free from this terrible thing. At last Gally threw the door and exited the room.

She heard another huffing of angry breathing and noticed it from an Asian kid, muscular. He stared at the door Gally had went out. She could see the boy was trying his best to not throw a punch to Gally's face.

"Calm down, Minho." Newt grumbled, in a low voice. 쏟 boy's heavied reath turned into normal breathing, with muffled swear words.

"Looks like we just gotta go without Gally." Alby muttered, his voice showed a bit of annoyance. "Frypan?"

The black-skinned boy stood up, smiling. "I see no point of this, I stick with Winston and Newt. We let her do the greenie stuff and all, she didn't did anything wrong. It is suspicious, yes, but I say we just let her as a normal Greenie." He threw his hands up. "I'm done," he said.

Kaylen decided that he will be extra nice to him. 'Such a friendly guy,' she thought.

The rest of the Gathering was nothing. There were some arguments lke Gally, but they soon changed into Winston's. It was all settled down now, it seemed. Kaylen was extremely tired, even though she hadn't even mutter a word.

Thankfully, it ended up as her being free, but caught up in the Slammer-she thought it was a jail or something- if there was anything wrong. 'Great.' She thought. But true, it was better then just slammed in the Slammer just without a reason.

She knew what she needed to do. She will help the boys. She will have a new life. She will accept the change and she will accept the hardness. 'It will all be worth it.' She thought.

After the gathering, the black-skinned boy- Frypan, slapped Kaylen from the back. "I trust you- at least right now, but it will take a lot of time to gain trust from all of us." He murmured.

"Good luck." Frypan said.

"Good that." Kaylen murmured.


End file.
